Quicksilver
Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff), called Peter by most, is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. Biography |-|Original Timeline= In 1977, Peter participates in a track and field competition and breaks 8 world records. An investigation is conducted on him in which he is revealed to be a mutant. This sparks a controversy of mutant participation in athletics. Later, athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-Gene can compete in professional sporting events. ''X2: X-Men United Peter's name (spelled Pietro) appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine travels back in time to 1973 he, Charles & Hank go to Peter Maximoff's house to seek his help. The group meets Peter's mom, who tells them that she will write a check for what ever he took. Logan tells her that they just needed to talk to him and are welcomed into the house. Peter speeds around his basement while Logan tells him that they need his help breaking into a prison. Peter is at first uninterested, until Charles informs him that he will be breaking into the Pentagon. This grabs Peter's attention, and when he ask the group on how he can trust them, Logan displays his claws - proving that they're mutants. Joining the X-Men on their mission, Maximoff easily infiltrates the Pentagon and enters an elevator with a guard who is bringing Magneto's food. Maximoff duct tapes the guard onto the elevator's walls, steals his clothes and poses as a guard while he makes his way to Erik Lehnsherr's cell. Once inside the cell he places his hand on the glass ceiling and vibrates it to make it shatter, but in doing so sets off the alarm. Both Lehnsherr and Maximoff are able to escape using the latter's extreme speed. Lehnsherr and Maximoff soon rendezvous with the others at the kitchen. After Charles & Erik have a rough encounter, the kitchen is suddenly filled with guards. Because of McCoy's serum, Charles is unable to effectively use his powers, so Erik begins to levitate all the metal in the room. This causes the guards to shoot at the group. However, Maximoff - using his extreme speed - begins to run around the room and stops the guards from killing the group by messing with their movements and redirecting the bullets fired at the others. The team then leave the Pentagon and head to Charles' private jet. Charles thanks Peter for his help and hand him the keys to their rental car asking him to return it for them. Peter is later seen in his home with his mom and sister, watching & listening to Erik as he delivers his speech on TV. ''X-Men: Apocalypse To be added '' Powers *'Superhuman Speed '- Peter can move, think and react at supersonic speeds. His speed allows him to move faster than the human mind can even perceive. He is viewed as being faster than time, meaning that at super speed, time is seemingly frozen for him, with the only thing seen moving while he is at super speed are bullets fired, by even bullets move in slow motion compared to him. **'Molecular Combustion''' - With his speed he can speed up the molecules of an object allowing him to blow them up, Peter did this when he freed Magneto from his prison below the Pentagon. **'Accelerated Momentum '- By using his super fast reaction and perception of the world, Peter can see the world nearly frozen while he is making his move. Because time has come to a near stop, gravity has no effect on him and he can even run up walls. By displacing objects frozen in time around him, even with seemingly little exertion of force, he can cause great force to be generated, almost as much as in an explosion. By throwing an plate at a guard while at super speed, its impact with the guard sent him flying through the air. *'Enhanced Physiology' - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to suit the needs of his power. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. His body also can heal quicker, however, it is not a true healing factor. His eyes and skin are extremely durable to the point where air resistance at super speed does not harm him. **'Accelerated Metabolism' - Quicksilver's metabolism is much more quicker than the likes of normal humans, thus allowing to heal minor injuries within hours & moderate injuries within days. However, superficial legions will not heal. *'Enhance Durability' - Quicksilvers body is enhance to survive the impact of his speed. His joints are like spring steel and his bones are several time harder than Calcium. His soft tissue and muscles are proportionally enhanced to match. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Quicksilver's enhance metabolism prevents him from tiring or building up lactic acid or fatigue toxins. *'Enhanced Agility' - Quicksilver was able to jump up and run sideways onto a wall without any build-up or change in speed and balance. *'Enhance Reflexes' - Quicksilver is capable of perceiving the world as if it was all frozen in time. *'Limited Molecular Control' - Quicksilver is able to vibrate his molecules to disrupt the inter-molecular bonds around him. This can lead to many effects such as phasing or molecular combustion. Quicksilver can control whether his speed will cause collateral damage as he can run and knock over a group of armed men by running past them whilst moving at a faster speed he does not harm Charles, Erik or Logan when defeating the guards. During the Pentagon extraction, he holds Erik's neck to avoid causing him whiplash injury. He does not seem to be concerned by the effects of high speed friction cause by air resistance, which should injured anyone he carries. This implies he can protect his 'passengers' somehow. Equipment *'Walkman' - Peter carries around two walkmen attached to his belt so he can listen to his music while he is running. He can hear the music normally, even though he is running faster than human senses can perceive, presumably by making the music play fast enough to catch up with his own senses. **'Clip On Headphones' - Peter wears clip on headphones to listen to his music and also they don't fall off his ears even when he is running at super speed. *'Duct Tape' - Peter carries duct tape with him in order to tie up his enemies. *'Goggles' - Peter wears silver goggles in order to protect his eyes from debris while he is running. Relationships *Magneto - Father *Ms. Maximoff - Mother *Scarlet Witch - Younger Twin Sister *Wolverine - Friend *Professor X - Friend, Teacher, Mentor *Beast - Friend, Teammate *Havok - Teammate and friend *Jubilee - Teammate and friend *Cyclops - Teammate and friend *Jean Grey - Teammate and friend *Nightcrawler - Teammate and friend *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appeared in Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company's production Captain America: The Winter Soldier and in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Evan Peters' Kick-Ass co-star Aaron Taylor-Johnson. *This version is named "Peter" instead of "Pietro". *Quicksilver replaced a young Juggernaut in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *A nod to Magneto possibly being his father was made in the film. When he discovers Magneto has the ability to control metal, Peter says his mother once knew a man who had the same ability. **Michael Fassbender confirmed in an interview with CinemaBlend that Magneto is indeed Quicksilver's father in the movies. *Even though the production purposely renamed Quicksilver as Peter instead of Pietro as per the comics, he was referred to as Pietro in the 25 Moments website. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Silver Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Agility Category:Stryker's Files Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Maximoff Family Category:X-Men Team Members